


Good morning

by MeiraLitch



Category: Superstition - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I just want smut and I want it now, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, softie softie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Relationships: Chris/F!Roe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Good morning

You fumble in your sleep as a pleasant feeling starts to pull you away from your dreams. Still more asleep than awake, you whisper unintelligible words with a breathy voice. You are mildly aware of something moving between your legs, something nice and warm, and as your body tenses up and you finally open your eyes, you see Chris’s head working on you as an orgasm rushes through your body in a sleepy haze. 

You look at him through half lidded eyes, observe him as he keeps running his tongue between your folds, cleaning all the evidence of what just happened. Still not moving from his position, he presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh, his fingers replacing his tongue as he gives you a cocky smile. 

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

You squirm as his fingers start to move between your folds, his thumb moving in lazy circles around your clit as he keeps smiling at you. You bite your lip and adjust your hips so the friction hits you just the way you like it, granting you in the process a chuckle from him. 

“So impatient.” 

“You don’t even wait for me to wake up and I am the impatient one?” 

“That is entirely your fault for being so delicious.” 

You chuckle, but any words you had are swallowed by your moan as two of the fingers toying with you bury themselves inside of you. He presses another kiss to your thigh, and making his way back to your core he hovers over it. You open your eyes to see what he is doing when nothing happens, and when you see him teasingly smiling at you as his fingers move in and out of you ridiculously slow, you glare at him.

“Chris.” You growl. “I swear to god if you don’t start putting that mouth of yours to good use I will-” 

However, before you can finish your threat you  _ finally  _ feel his soft tongue against your clit. Letting your head fall back into the pillow, you tangle your fingers around his hair as he flicks at your nub and you feel the vibration of his laugh, you don’t complain, not when he is making you feel this good. His fingers keep moving in and out, easily sliding with how wet you are, and as your moans increase, your hips buckling up against his face, a third finger joins the rest. Between his hands and his mouth, licking and sucking at your clit without mercy, you quickly find yourself approaching your second orgasm, which you eagerly show as you pull at his hair, pressing his mouth harder against you. 

He growls in approval, taking his fingers out of you and opening your folds even wider for his mouth to enjoy. Keeping your hips down with his free arm, he starts to completely devour you, and if you thought he was merciless before, then this is a completely different level. His tongue and lips are relentless against your swollen clit, making you delirious as pleasure keeps rising, until it finally crashes down with waves after waves of mind numbing bliss. He keeps licking at you, carefully slowing down his pace as he helps you to ride the orgasm with his motions, and once your body fully relaxes, he runs his tongue against one more time, making sure to take as many as your juices as he can, smiling cockily at the state you are in. 

“That’s the look of a job well done.” 

Your heart beats quickly against your heaving chest while you try to recover, and the only thing you can manage as an answer is to scoff while fighting the smile that pulls at the corners of your mouth.

You can feel his smile against your skin as he starts to trail kisses up your body, his hard dick pressing against your skin, right until he captures your lips with his own and covers you with his naked form. One of his arms keeps his weight from you while his free hand runs his fingers through your hair. You envelop his firm back with your arms, your legs joining around his hips and pulling him closer to you. You keep kissing, calmly, like if you had all the time in the world, and when he parts from your mouth and caresses your cheek with his finger tips, looking at you as if you were the most precious being in the entire world, you can’t help but feel your heart almost aching with love. 

“Fuck, Astrid, you are so beautiful.” His words are whispered with near devotion, making you catch your breath at the emotions he can make you feel. Kissing you one more time, he gets on his knees, placing your legs on his shoulders and directing his member towards your entrance, and with just the same calm with which he was kissing you, he starts to bury himself in you. 

You both groan in pleasure as inch after inch, he stretches you, almost painfully so until he is all the way inside of you. Falling forward with your legs still on his shoulders, he intertwined his hands with your own against the mattress, starting then to move at a slow pace with his jaw clenched tight as he mumbles. 

“Why are you always so wet and tight around my dick, it drives me crazy.”

You are too busy to give him an answer, and if you are honest, you don’t think he is really talking to you, and more trying to keep himself from cumming. With your fingers still linked together, you both grip each other as he starts to increase the speed of his movement. You moan in pleasure as his thick dick continues stretching you out, the fit always  _ almost _ too tight. 

He slides himself in and out, his chest pressed against your own and his face buried in your hair as you feel his muscles tightening with the effort, pounding into you as you both get closer and closer. You are caged between your own legs and his body, with nothing but  _ him  _ around you, and if you said you didn’t love this, you would be lying. You can feel your third orgasm building up fast, your body still sensitive from Chris treatment, and by the way he grunts as he slams his hips against your own, bringing himself almost all the way out before burying his dick down to the hilt, you know he is close too. 

“Astrid-” Your name almost sounds like a grunt, his thrusts becoming harder and irregular by the second.

“Don’t pull out.” You manage to say between moans, knowing what he was going to say and giving you an almost growl for response. 

“Are you sure?” 

You whine against his ear, his whole body becoming more tense and his hips thrusting particularly hard in you. Your fingers close around his own as tightly as you can, your words coming out of your mouth in an almost desperate manner. 

“Yes, Chris, my love, please, I need you.” 

He is now definitely growling, and shifting the position in the slightest, he ensures his body rubs against your click with each one of his thrusts. While he wasn’t too vocal about it, you knew he was possessive, you knew he loved knowing you were his and his alone, and as he pounds himself in you, going as deep as he can with every thrust, you agree wholeheartedly. You are his, and he is yours, and as such, you want to have his cum inside of you, a mark of his claim on you. Just the mere idea of this makes you clench around him as you arch your back and scream his name. Your walls spasm around his hard member, the pleasure leaving you numb and sensitive as his hips move erratically, until finally, he joins your moans when his own orgasm hits him. With one final push, he brings his body down on you, his hips pressing down on you with all his might as you feel his dick throbbing inside you, shooting burst after burst of his seed in you. 

His whole body shudders, and unhooking your legs from his shoulders, he slides out of you and puts his arms around you, rolling your bodies and putting himself on his back, leaving you on top of him. Your body lies boneless against his own, your mind calm and peaceful as you both try to recover your breath. If you were a cat, you would be purring right now. After both your bodies have recovered some more and your breathing is back to normal, you start to play with his chest hair while his fingers run up and down your back, making you shiver at the sensation. In the end, you put your chin on one of your hands while you caress the line of his jaw with the other. Without wasting a moment, he gets hold of your fingers, pressing tender kisses against each one of them, looking at you with adoration shining in his gaze. 

“I love you.” He says. 

“I love you too.” 

With his eyes not moving from your own, he cups your cheek as he continues to speak. 

“It’s strange how words that now come so easily to me felt like the biggest challenge I ever faced. It kind of makes me want to go back in time and beat myself up for being such an idiot.” 

If it wasn’t for the seriousness in his eyes, you would have laughed, but instead, you feel your soul reaching out to him as you want to give him in all the love he deserves, as you want to bask in all the love he gives you, so you move closer and press a soft kiss against his lips, one that you hope transmits the intensity of your feelings. His fingers tangle in your hair, holding you gently as his lips caress yours, as he meets your kiss with the same delicacy and honesty, and when you finally part, staring into those eyes that scream how he will never love anyone the way he loves you, you say. 

“Then I guess you should make up but saying it for the rest of our lives.” 

He smiles, and as he holds you even closer and tightens his embrace around you, he responds. 

“There’s nothing else I would rather do.” 

After a few more minutes cuddling together, you finally get up and have a shower together, playfully throwing foamy water to one another and miraculously doing nothing more than kissing. And while you set the kitchen table for breakfast and look at his perky ass shaking happily at the rhythm of Queen while he prepares breakfast, you smile brightly at the many years together that awaits you.


End file.
